frog_would_happily_contribute_to_thisfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter Four
Chapter Four: Sand and Dust is the fourth chapter of TFD&TFD, consisting of one session so far. It has detailed the party's departure from Loverosia as they make their way towards Gargling Spit, making many new friends as they prepare for a beach episode. Session Eleven: The Phantom's Zone The party buys a travelling wagon and makes its way towards Gargling Spit. On their way through a dark, twisted wood, one of their rear wheels snaps, and their spare goes ominously missing without a trace. After a flash of lightning illuminates the area, a grand mansion seems to appear before the party. Crew members Scraps, Maki, and Ant make the choice to enter it in seek of help, or better yet, their missing wheel. What they find is a very very haunted building, full of tricks, twists, turns and menacing mystery creatures which pursue them through its halls. After losing and relocating their dog, the crew makes a stand in an impossible hallway, firing a clever arrow which takes out all three of their opponents in a quick go. It is quickly made known that no real harm was meant, at least not by the mansion's two undead inhabitants; the third, automated "inhabitant" was acting alone, unbeknownst to the party and the mansion owners (each side believing it was with the other). The party is forcibly removed from the mansion, and after fixing their wheel wishes to repair the fallen robot. Finally remembering that they have a portable portal directly to a pair of brilliant scientists, the party coaxes the mansion's owners to bring it back so they may use it as a platform for warping. Believing they had left the undead tenants behind, despite their efforts to coax them into joining their cause, the party was disappointingly unsurprised to learn the two had tagged along after all, in a final attempt to get a scare. Session Twelve: Reconstructed The party arrives back at the lab in full force- pretty literally, in fact, as they drift their cart through various tables and flip it on top of two others. After a scramble for scattered swords, and an impromptu haircut, a joyous Rashad greets the party and commends their flashy entrance. He immediately notices the bisected Mason Jortheaves, and thanks the party as he lugs the bot onto a cart. As Niesha shows them the messaging system they'd thus far missed, Rashad wheels the robot into another corner of the lab, where a mass of robot parts lay. Getting right to work on Mason, the party learns that he'd asked them to bring him robot parts for the assembly of a battlebot, for a tournament in the city of Fairfell. Working together to choose a variety of new parts for their robot, the party helps* rebuild Mason into Stonemason MK.II. (*They just stood there and chose parts, but it's the spirit of the thing.) After assembling Shauntal and Damien, apparent robot fighting enthusiasts, the team sets out off for Fairfell to partake in a big bot brawl. After learning some new information about the WASD Tunnel, they step through the Pinhole into a massive underground arena. '''Session 13: '''We'll See. Category:TFD&TFD Category:Chapters